Love in your Soul
by Blackwitch31
Summary: ONESHOT STORY:Diana is a Autobot Femme, and in love with a certain Autobot Leader, will she have the guts in telling what feels for him? OptimusXOC
_Rated **K+**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, nor even Diana Prime, she belongs to a friend of mine Diana Prime, the only thing I own here is the plot._

* * *

 _Alright folks I wrote a oneShot for my friend Diana Prime, so I hope you like._

 _How about know a bit about Diana and her feelings towards a certain Autobot Leader?_

 _Read to discover!_

* * *

 **Love in your Soul**

Diana Prime is a Autobot femme who works hard on their tasks in her new Autobot/ human base, NEST.  
Works in conjunction with the humans, making the possible to integrate herself ,what in fact does very well.  
Met Maggie Madsen, Sarah Lennox, Epps, Graham among other humans, but feels more at ease with the human femmes, because they approached her, she even met Sarah and the Major's daughter, Annabelle Lennox ,a sparkling full of energy and very curious in relation to Cybertronians, and from time to time comes visit the girl and play with her as possible.

She is a femme who has a lot of knowledge, since she worked in Iacon's library on the planet Cybertron.  
Had the chance to learn many things while read the files, meeting at the same time another Archivist, Orion Pax and a friendship was born.  
And was beside him when he became Optimus Prime, due to the war that began on the planet they had to fight for peace, which lasted millennia.

But something was born of that friendship, she began to love him in secret, love that which lasts for millennia, and that never had the guts to reveal, and preferred to keep to herself those feelings, suffering in silence.  
Saw Optimus meet Elita1, and love until one of them dies, and that love grew, to their sorrow, passing nights crying, but had to overcome this grief, then focused on the war forgetting Prime.

Is now on Earth and when learned that Elita perished in this war, love returned in force and their suffering is atrocious, because works in the same section than him, her spark beats every time she is close to him, when hears his voice, when he put his hand on her shoulder ... When feels his masculine scent in the air, but does not dare to say what she feel for him , and sighs.  
 _"I don't have the guts._ " Think Diana, sighing again.  
She knows since that Elita was brutally murdered by Megatron, Prime closed his spark to love, devoting himself to the Autobot cause, for millennia, and now protects the humans from the Decepticons as well helps to solve the problems that afflict the planet.  
She sighs again, _"Primus ... help me out here!"_ And take a deep breath, leaving her section by going to the rec-room consume a bit of energon and relax a little.

Another thing ... She feels ashamed to talk to the human's on this subject, she fears due them making fun of her, for nurturing feelings towards the Autobot Leader, or don't feel very comfortable with the two friends, doesn't want to bother them with her romantic problems, and if tells to Major Lennox, Optimus can come to know, and the shame would be immense! For now prefers to stay quiet and pray to Primus for no one notices her body language, or her mood.

Days have passed, Diana works hard, suffering in silence, and she thinks that her suffering goes unnoticed but not quite.  
When she goes to the rec-room, intersects with Maggie Madsen, "Hey Diana, you will rest?" The femme nods, "Yeah I need to refuel myself and Maggie?" The human replies, "I'm going to eat something, I got my lunch!" But the human note something on her, but nothing says, prefers to view the progress of the action.

Both continue to walk together, Diana is observed by human, without realizing, "she's hiding something, I don't know what." Think Maggie.  
Diana has a great inner struggle, _"Should I tell the human femme what I feel for Prime?!"_ Maggie feels her insecurity, "everything is alright with you Diana?" The other decides to omit, "Yes I am!" But her conscience disagrees, _"No you are not ... you're lying to yourself."_ And sighs.

"Diana I feel that something is not right with you!" Says the human, very worried with the Autobot femme.  
When she saw herself discovered, let out a sigh, "H…How did you find out?" Maggie crosses her arms, "I am woman Diana, and I suspected that something wasn't right with you." The other doesn't know what to say and the human remember the femme, "and your body language isn't gone unnoticed, give all the signs, this for anyone who is observant." The other lowers her head, "Was so obvious?" Maggie nod, "Oh Yes." Diana crouches at the human level, "can I talk to you?" The human smile, "of course, but get your lunch, and we can talk." Diana's look brightens , "thank you."  
10 minutes later, Diana is already with the human, she transforms opening the door of his vehicle mode, "go to a location away from the base, so we can talk more freely."

And both left the base, going to a green zone nearby, and when Maggie saw the location, being amazed by the beauty of the place, get out of the vehicle, which transforms, "what do you think of this place?" Question the femme, and she hears in response, "" it's beautiful! " Diana explains proudly, "I discovered this place when I moved to NEST base , and when explored I fell in love with the beauty of this place.  
I come here to relax a bit and forget for a moment what distresses me, "Maggie questions the femme," what ails you Diana? That's why you asked me to come with you? " The femme nods, "Yeah, I want get off a weight off my chest with you Maggie."

Both sit and Diana sighs, "Maggie, I feel that I'm a coward." The human raises her brow, questioned, "How so?" Diana looks at the Lake, "Because I love a Mech, and don't have the guts to tell him." Maggie puts a hand on Diana's leg, "are you afraid that he make fun or reject you, if you reveal how you feel about him?" The other nods, "Yes."

Curiosity speaks louder, "Who is the Mech by whom have feelings?" Diana look for Maggie, "Optimus Prime." The other spits out the juice, "you're not kidding me do you?" Diana nod, "No." Maggie recovers from the shock, "My God, the Big Buddha is the Mech that..." Diana blushes, "Yes, that's him." Maggie sees what she says is genuine, feel that Diana keeps the sentiment that has by Optimus in a place very special of her spark, "I already suspected Diana, when I saw you together working on a project, your body language changed completely as well your sense of humor."

Diana continues with what Maggie said, "I suffered for him during millennia, ever since I met him for the first time, when he was Orion Pax, after becoming Prime I was beside him, and never had the courage to tell him how I felt about him, and because of this ..." Maggie signal for her to continue, "my suffering was greatest when he met a femme Autobot, Elita1 , the leader of the Autobot's Femmes.  
Their love was pure, and I suffered more when they decided to join their Sparks to become one.  
I had to close my spark to love, if I wanted to take it, and the war was a help in that regard, and has been so for millennia.  
But with the death of Elita1 Optimus became more distant and closed his spark, distancing himself from possible relationships, focusing on its leadership.  
But my feelings for him never are missing, and the rest you know. " Maggie tells her, "why don't you tell him? Take courage and tell him. "

The femme just says, "I. .." Maggie just says, "he's so handsome Diana, and you're going to be quiet? Go, jump on him! " And laughs.  
Diana thinks the human gone mad, but then changes her mind, Maggie is right.  
"I don't know how he will react to what I will say, how I feel about him." Maggie take a bite on her food "A NO is certain, but you have to do it."  
A new strength invades the Autobot femme, her look is more decided, "I shall heed your advice, a NO is certain, but I won't know if I don't talk to him."

Maggie is pleased to have heard Diana thinking, _"I just hope that she doesn't lose courage."_ And both ate in silence.  
At the end of the lunch break both are already on the base, as well as in its functions, Diana is more relieved and lighter to have that off her chest but at the same time very anxious because she wants to talk to Prime quickly as possible.

Before she know it, never realizes that someone has entered the building, "Diana I need you to help me check this map." She turns watching the Mech of her affections, Optimus Prime, "Everything is ok Diana?" She sighs, "I'm sorry Sir, I was focused to do this data." He approaches the Femme with a datapad on hand.  
She take a deep breath, "I have to tell him." Think while approaches the said Mech.

So go ahead.

"Optimus Sir, may I speak freely while I have courage?" Optimus raises a brow intrigued but nods, she goes, "I feel a great weight on my chest if I don't tell you this; Optimus sir I have feelings for you." She doesn't know it but Prime outlines an imperceptible smile, but must remain neutral, "I see Diana, what kind of feelings?" She just says, "Love." And look at him lowering her head, "I think I made a fool of myself." And is quite embarrassed, "I shouldn't have said that."

He put down the datapad on the table, and without that Diana could react, he give her a kiss full of passion, she is in shock but corresponds to his Kiss, and both clings to each other.  
The kiss of both is brutal, full of deep feelings and millenary, the kiss is broken "I Was a fool to close my spark to love…to you Diana." She just says, "I've always loved you, before you become Optimus Prime." He sighs, "I know Diana, but I preferred to ignore ... I thought it was something that would last a short time, but it turns out I was wrong." She caresses his finiais, "I suffered so much for you, for millennia." He smiles, "I know I was a fool for not having gone to you." She is curious, "you knew all this time my feelings for you?" He nods, "Yes." She continues, "But why didn't you tell me?" He put the head, "because I was a coward, and I didn't want to hurt due to loss of Elita1 ... I was a fool."

She embraces him, "All the pain's gone Optimus, we will honor the memory of Elita1 with our love, I bet she wanted you to continue your life ahead and you don't close your spark to love." He outlines a little smile, but genuine, "you were always a femme sensible and wise Diana." She embraces him, "thanks for not completely reject me." Optimus caress her face, "Now I just want to love you."

So he locks the door of his Office.

"No one will stop us, because we have a lot to talk about Diana." She just says, "and I'm all ears my Prime."  
He just looks at her with tender eyes , "Great Diana, and I have a request for you." And kneels holding her hand, "I know it's very sudden Diana, but you want to be my Sparkmate?" She kneels kissing him, "O ... Optimus, yes I do. " He's happy saying, "instead of just Diana, will be known as Diana Prime." She just says, "I don't love you because of your Prime title." Then puts her hand on his chest, "But I love you for what you are, a respectful, hard-working Mech and for being someone who admits his faults, show humility." He passes a thumb on her lips, "you were always special ... too bad in have been a fool to admit."

She crosses her arms smiling but says nothing, but Optimus just says, "I will make you happy Diana." She looks him up and down, seeing him in all his splendor, "you are so handsome."  
Optimus is pleased with the compliment of the femme, "your new form favors you Optimus, you're my Knight in shining armor, as the humans say!"  
Optimus hold her hand by forwarding it to his berth where both sit, "Diana I am glad you had the courage to tell me how you feel, thank you." And kiss her again, whispering to her, "Let me love you Diana." She caresses his face, "Yes."

In that Office a millennial love is sealed, and no one dares to interrupts because at that moment two became one, and the suffering of both becomes a unprecedented joy.

Two mechanical souls rest together, holding to each other , after they made love, and nobody will extinguish this burning flame that burns in both.

End

* * *

 _Love is a beautiful thing folks._

 _It was fun work with this OC, I loved a lot believe!_

 _I appreciate positive feedback, thanks!_


End file.
